Love is Strange
by thebazilelord
Summary: Tumblr prompt from anon: Castle and Beckett love Dirty Dancing and role-play Love is Strange. One-shot.


_**Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett love Dirty Dancing and Role-play "Love is Strange." One-shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: Castlebelongs to ABC and Andrew and Co.**_

It's around 7pm when Kate finally steps through the doors ofthe loft, breathing a sigh of relief as its warmth and familiarity wrap around her. It's been an exhausting week and she wants nothing more than to spend some time with her family. She had been desperate for it all week, but her latest case had been grueling and had kept her at the precinct well past nine every night. She's missed them.

As she walks into the living room, she realizes how quiet it is. She thinks that Castle must already be asleep and she sighs to herself, slightly disappointed. But she couldn't blame him. He's had quite the week himself, having to take care of their rambunctious 11-month old. But when she walks into the bedroom, she sees that the bed is empty and undisturbed. She thinks that he possibly fell asleep upstairs in the nursery, as they sometimes does, and is about to go search for him when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and a familiar pair of lips graze her cheek. "I thought I heard you come in, he murmurs against her skin and she can't help but sink into his embrace.

"Yeah, I was just about to come look for you, thought you might have fallen asleep in the rocking chair again." She chuckles softly

"And miss you coming home? Not when it's the first time you've been home at a decent hour and I haven't gotten to see you all week."

She turns around in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck. "Some Kate-time, huh?" Well you just might be in luck." She teases, flicking her eyes to his lips in that seductive way of hers.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" he retorts that possessive look in his eyes.

"Because I'm in some desperate need for some Castle-time as well." she simpers. She brushes her lips against his in that seductive way of hers before pushing back from him and sauntering towards the bed, throwing back a smirk as she goes. "How about you put on some music to…help the mood." He is all to eager to oblige.

He quickly thumbs through the selections on his phone, grinning to himself as he finds the perfect song.

He hears her breathless laugh as the first few notes begin to play. He smirks as he turns on the spot, and he quirks his eyebrow at her playfully.

"Oh, Sylvia?," Rick sing-songs the oh-so-familiar words of the start of the piece. He turns back to his wife who is laying seductively on their bed, propped up with one elbow and her head on her hand.

"Yes, Mickey?," she responds in kind as she peers up at him through dark lashes.

"How do you call you're _lover boy." _he continues as he takes a sauntering step towards the bed.

"Come 'ere, _lover boy" _she growls, motioning him forward with one finger.

He takes another step forward "and if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh, lover boy?" the calls, as she slowly moves to her hands and knees, gazing up at him in time to see his eyes go black.

"And if he still doesn't answer?" Another step.

"Then I simply say – _Baby,.. oh baby-," _as she sings the words in a breathless husky voice that nearly tips him over the edge and she starts crawling towards him suggestively. As she gets to the end of the bed and starts to rise up like the Greek goddess she is, running her hands up his chest-mouth less than an inch from his "-_my sweet baby –You're the one-"_

She gets no further as it is suddenly too much for him and he surges forward to claim her lips in a heated kiss, pushing them down onto the bed.

"Have I every told you how much that I love it that you love that movie?" Castle asks breathlessly as they lay there, three rounds later, sweaty and sated with their chests heaving. She chuckles softly.

"You may have mentioned it a few times,"

"Good, because I do really, really love that you love that movie." He wraps his arms around her to pull her to him and her head comes to rest on his chest. "Let's do that again sometime, huh, _Baby" _he murmurs into her ear.

"Anytime, Johnny_ Castle." _

His grin stays remains his face the entire night.


End file.
